Spring Fields of Cherry Blossoms
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: At the ripe age of 15, Haruno Sakura has experienced more heartbreak in her life than the average teenager, from falling in love with her childhood friend to an unbelievable betrayal, to losing her will to continue. She finds herself spinning out of control and the person she believed she was, is a lie. So, she turns to the two people who she knows be true to themselves, Hinata Hyu


Title: Spring Field of Cherry Blossoms

Summary: At the ripe age of 15, Haruno Sakura has experienced more heartbreak in her life than the average teenager, from falling in love with her childhood friend to an unbelievable betrayal, to losing her will to continue. She finds herself spinning out of control and the person she believed she was, is a lie. So, she turns to the two people who she knows be true to themselves, Hinata Hyuuga and Rock Lee.

Pairings: Het Relationships as well as shoujo-ai and shounen-ai

Warnings: I really don't like doing this, but this story has shoujo-ai and shounen-ai triangles. If either offends you back away now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any profit from this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was late Sunday night, streetlights were lit along the side-walk and the streets as the residents of Konoha settled in for the night. Most but, not all of them, for standing stop a hill in the center of the village were two teammates and protectors of the village where one Sakura Huruno, med ninja in training was lectured at by her former sensei.

* * *

" Sakura, pay attention!" Kakashi yelled, exasperated at his former student.

"I'm sorry Kakashi - sensei, I'm ready." She told him, reaching inside her thigh pocket for a kunai. She let her fingers trace the metal lightly as she crouched down into her stance.

Kakashi watched her movements, rolling his visible eye skyward as he braced himself again.

How long have they been out here again? More than a few hours have passed and

Its was once again time for the annual chunnin exam and his former student had asked for his help preparing for it. What with this being the third and last time she will be allowed to take it.

' I will become a chunnin,' She had said, and Kakashi believed her knowing her stubbornness could rival Naruto's and Sasuke's when she wanted.

But, as he stood there watching his student waiting for her next strike, he could see her eyes start to glaze over as she once again came out of her stance.

The girl's eyes keep being drawn away from their exercise to something different, effectively distracting her and causing Kakashi to land a few more practices hit then he would have liked and making Sakura look like a punch doll.

" Okay, Sakura." He said, drawing her attention." Let's call it day."

"What, but Kakashi sensei, we just started."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you're distracted and it would be dangerous to continue on at this point. I also think you should get those injuries looked at." He said, making her look down at herself in surprise, noting the dark purple bruises that was were covering her arms and legs along with the now forming one on her knee.

Kakashi turned away from her, hiding the disappointment he felt at her lack of focus and headed back to Konoha.

Sakura watched him leave, to stunned to object as he left her alone one again and she sat down on the grass.

She got a good look at herself for the first time that evening, yet instead of taking his advice and getting her injuries looked at, she stayed there.

* * *

Sakura's Pov

_I watched the both of them, Naruto and Sasuke, that is. I watched as they grew and I watched them and all the original genin as they surpassed me, both, mentally and psychically despite all of us going through the same training._

_What have i been doing all this time? Chasing after Sasuke without thoughts of result? No wonder i'm still at the genin level._

Sakura lay on her back a top a hill in Konoha, alone since her former teammates were on a mission by the fifth Hokage.

Staring across the large, deep, congested row of houses and up to the Hokage mountain. My thoughts immediately went back to when the fourth Hokage lost his life in the battle against the sound ninjas and in the process both Sasuke and Naruto grew stronger. My journey to become stronger came shortly after when Tsunade took over as 5th Hokage.

When all of her teammates and friends were the same level and working toward the same goals. Where was she? What had she accomplished?

She felt like a failure, Naruto trained with Jiraya and became stronger, Sasuke, although misguided, trained with both Orichimaru and Jiraya and became stronger while I trained with one of the strongest female ninjas of all time and it still wasn't enough.

"Sakura?" Sakura stood up as Shizune landed next to her and smiled at the medical ninja stared fondly.

"Shizune-neechan?" The older woman smiled at her. It had been far to long since she had seen the other woman, what with her chasing after Tsunade and all.

" The Hokage is looking for you. She has a mission that she needs your help on."

"Where is she now, Nee-chan?" She asked, immediately perking up at the mention of a mission. Knowing of the hokages reluctance to stay in her office for too long, usually she could be found at the casino. "She was heading to her office."

"Thanks, Nee-chan." She said feeling Shizune's eyes on her, she saw her eyeing her knee and she waved her off. "I'm ok, I'll bandage it when i get home."

Sakura stretched her arms above her head, feeling her muscles strain from the effort and finally pop, they had become far to tense from not being worked in sometime. "I wonder what kind of mission it is." She mumbled. _Anything is better than just sitting around the village._

With that thought in mind, Sakura hurried to the Hokage tower eager to find Tsunade.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
